


Too big!

by GetITuhuh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Negans atleast 10 inches, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, ricks got a phat ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetITuhuh/pseuds/GetITuhuh
Summary: Ricks being held at the sanctuary. He’s got to do whatever he can to get out.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan, negan/rick
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Ripping flesh and screams were what stuck in his mind. Rick had gotten used to it but this was ungodly. He had watched many people, get torn apart before him. Some times it was because of him. It really didn’t matter why it happened in the end. His eyes scanned the darkness, it was cold, damp, and, unbelievably raunchy. He squeezed his nose shut with his left hand. With the other he reached for an axe that was no longer there. He swore at himself, of course they’d take it. 

He reached down and felt the ground. Hard. Ricks eyes squinted in order to get used to the dark, he pushed back his curls and felt around more. Only before a high pitched whistling noise faintly danced in the distance. Negan. A cold bastard who had no problem killing. No problem hurting people. No Problem hurting the people rick cared about. 

Rick leaned back against the wall that was facing the door. He could tell it was the door because light came from beneath it. The whistling noise came closer and with it, ricks inside began to itch. He was tricked. Caught. Trapped. All in the same order to. His friends, what happened to them? What if’s ran in his mind like drum. Until a loud bang that caused a embarrassing jump from rick. 

“Hey prick? Ya in there?” 

Rick knew who that voice belonged to and immediately came to the realization that he was naked. 

“They-..They took my clothes!” Rick whispered 

His curled up, of course! That’s why it was so damn cold! Why didn’t I notice? Why-? The doors locked snapped open and let the door swing open. Rick covered himself and turned away. Obviously flushed with him not only cowering in front of his enemy but naked in front of his enemy! 

“Now what am I supposed to do with you prick?” Negan almost..almost purred out. 

“Give me some damn clothes?” Rick hissed out before his chin was yanked up and his cheek was harshly pressed against the wall. 

“You are not. N. O. T. Not! Going to give me that type of attitude. Especially since I could’ve killed your ass. I should’ve killed your ass! I SHOULD kill your ass. Get the memo cowboy?” Negan twisted ricks face in order to meet his gaze. 

“Do. You. Get. The. Memo?” Negan squatted down in front of the naked man. Rick nodded his head but was cut short with a slap to the Face. “How many damn times are we gonna have to have this conversation? Speak when you’re spoken to!” 

“Yes-! Yes. I get it.” Rick let out a defeated whine once negans grip got tighter around his face. “What do you get cowboy?” Negan smirked. That wide white toothy one that gave rick a bad feeling. 

“The memo.” 

Negan sighed and drummed his thumb against ricks cheek. “Say it all together now! What do you get!” Negan cruelly cheered on 

“I get the memo.” Rick let out a huff of frustration. 

Negan looked rick up and down before releasing his grip and standing up. He swung Lucille around lazily before backing up. “How many days have you been in here? A day? Three days? A week maybe?” Negan smiled. 

“I don’t know.” Rick answered dryly 

“Well guess! And maybe if you get it right, daddy Negan will give you a reward!” Negan leaned against the door frame casually. “Well?” 

Rick breathed in and tried to deal with the situation. How could he have been so stupid to let this happen? 

“May be...” Rick thought 

“Cmon sweetie! I don’t have all day, especially since I’ve been dealing with your friends. Who have tried to get you back. But have failed cause there dumb as shit I don’t know how you deal-“ 

“Four. Four days. I’ve been in here for four days.” Rick answered quickly 

“Well that was rude as shit Interrupting me but I’ll let it slide since, rick the prick got it right!” Negan smiled softly. “My lil’ puppies learning to! Answered in a full sentence this time!” Ricks cheeks burned with the nickname. 

“What’s my reward?” Rick asked bluntly 

Negan only sighed before leaning down. “Bad puppy. Daddy doesn’t appreciate that tone of yours. Honestly, if we are being honest which I definitely am! I’m losing my patience with you.” 

Rick knew he had to find some way to get Negan to let him out. Or give him some clothes. This would destroy him. Rick got on his knees in front of Negan and leaned forward. Softly resting his head against Negan’s thigh. 

“What’s my reward?” Rick almost choked on how sweet he sounded. But what scared him is that Negan looked angry. Well. Not angry. But a normal “what the fuck” face with a sorta intrigued look with it. 

“Would my dirty little puppy want a bath?” Negan smiled once again with all those teeth..rick held in a breath. Praying to whatever was above to help him get away. “May I take a bath in your bath?” Rick smiled sweetly.

Negan paused and scanned ricks face. “Sure.” 

To be CONTINUED - getITuhuh


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricks having a hard time, get it?

Rick scanned his surroundings, Gray tile on the floor. A large, _very_ large bathtub in the middle of the room. A wide window covered with a gray curtain and many shelf’s with shampoos, conditioners, body wash, you name it! It was in there. Rick felt the towel that was covering him. It was soft and white, it wrapped around him twice. 

“Puppy, before I give you your reward. We need to talk.” Negan opened the door and walked in with a box. 

“About?” Rick played with his fingernails 

“why you have been so eager to follow me. You practically gave yourself up! I wanna know why.” Negan set the box down and closed the door. He shuffled over to the tub and let it run. 

“I didn’t let you catch me.” Rick hissed 

“well actually you did. You too stupid to remember something that happened four days ago?” Negan looked over ricks body before sighing “Puppy I didn’t give you that so-“ 

“ **Don’t** call me _puppy._ ” 

Negan frowned “Why not? You whine like one. You _cry_ like one. You would follow me around like one.” Ricks cheeks burned, locking eyes with Negan was hard but he managed to give him a glare. 

“See? You know it’s true. Not only that but- goddammit look at me!” Negan stepped in front of rick and tilted his chin up. “I am being generous. WAY more generous than I have to be. So say ‘Thank you’.” 

Ricks cheeks turned a solid pink that traveled down to his neck and on the top of his ears. “How are _you_ being generous?” A hard backhand slap connected with ricks right cheek. Negan immediately grabbed ricks face and pulled it close to his own. Rick let out a soft whimper and began to grab at negans fingers. 

“Ne-mh-Negan, let go!” Ricks face was let go only shortly before both of Negans hand cradled ricks face. 

“God, you’re so damn pretty.” Negan traced ricks lips with his thumb. 

“When I first saw you, god, I wanted to take you back home. Wanted to fuck your brains out in that RV.” Negan lifted ricks face causing the other one to stand. “Every time I’d go to that little community of yours. Seeing that sweet peach of an ass walking ‘round in those oh so tight pants.” 

“Negan-“ Rick was shushed 

“I wanted to bend you over and rip those pants off. Shove my cock down your throat. Let you gag and whine. Hell. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.” Negan smirked 

“Negan-“ rick was shushed again 

“I saw the way you looked at me. You were scared of the big bad wolf. I get it. I’d be scared too. But something wasn’t right in those little baby blues of yours. You would look me, ‘up and down. Pop your ass out, just a little bit though. You would look at me for just a lil’”

Rick let out a gasp when Negan grabbed both of ricks hips and pulled him against himself. 

“ _too long._ ” Negan purred out

”Negan-“ Rick started up “What, _puppy_?” Negan leaned down, dangerously close to connected their lips. 

“The bath.” Rick looked over and the almost filling over tub. 

“SHIT-“ Negan let go of rick and quickly went over, shutting it off. He reached down to let some of the water out so it wouldn’t over flow when rick got it. 

“Sweetie. You just got another reward.” Negan turned around to see rick at the door. “Puppy? Whatcha’ doin’!” 

Rick jumped and turned around “I wanted to get some clothes! For when I get out of the bath.” Rick answered quickly. “I call bullshit. Now get in the tub puppy. You’re dirty.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ SMUT WARNING ⚠️

Rick shuffled his feet and scanned the room. “I’m not bullshitting. I just want my clothes.” He looked down and clutched at the towel tighter “Puppy, you’ll be dressed once your clean. You already ruined the towel I gave you. You were supposed to use it after the bath. Now it’s got dirt stains.” Negan walked to him taking the cloth in hand 

“Let go of it and go wash yourself. You smell like ass.” Negan chuckled 

Rick felt his cheeks heating up when he unwrapped himself. He handed the towel off and approached the tub. Negan set the towel down and watched rick as he tried to relax himself. Rick sunk in slowly, purring at how the hot water felt around his aching joints. 

“Damn sweetness, look at all that.” Negan walked to him and sat beside the tub. 

“You-..you aren’t going to stay in here, right?” Rick could see Negan eyeballing him. “Who else is going to wash you?” Negan laughed, while skimming the water with the top of his fingers. 

“Me?” Rick questioned 

Negan spoke up “You really believe I’m stupid enough to leave you alone?” Rick paused and looked at the box Negan had set down previously. “Yeah?” Rick chuckled. 

Negan didn’t look amused though, if anything he looked irritated. “Sassy.” Negan slid over and grabbed the box, popping it open and deciding what to get out. 

“Is that my reward?” Rick tried to seemed excited but he was terrified. 

“A reward? No. No. No. You’ve been a thorn in my asscheek. I’m just wondering what would make you squirm the most.” Negan looked over the box before setting it down. “Turn over.” Negan demanded 

Rick shuddered and subtly refused. 

“Dammit. You’re only making this more difficult.” Negan made a mental note. 17 times rick had said no since this whole process. He was going to regret it shortly. 

Negan ran a hand across ricks cheeks. He noticed how rick tensed up. “Someone want a slap?” Rick didn’t seem to happy with the comment and rolled over. 

“Fuck you.” Rick whispered 

“I know damn well, you didn’t just say what I think you said.” Negan hissed and pulled ricks hips up. Rick gasped at the cool air suddenly on his behind. “Negan-“ 

“What did you just say. And don’t give me that bullshit ‘I didn’t say anything’ answer.” Negan paused. Taking a good look at the ass he’s been admiring for so long. “God had to have made you for me. Everything’s just so damn perfect. ‘Cept the attitude of course.” When rick didn’t answer, Negan swatted ricks ass. 

“Ah! Negan what the hell!” Rick whined out 

“You didn’t answer the question. What did you say to me?” Negan lifted ricks tush and pushed his back down. “Damn that arch is beautiful. Fuck.” Negan ran his hand over ricks ass. “Damn thing looks like the ripest peach I’ve ever seen.” Negan paused “sorry I’m distracting ya. Now what did ya say to me?” 

“I said fuck you!” Rick yelled out 

Negan sighed “damn I thought it was gonna be like ‘fuck me please daddy’ or som’. That’s really disrespectful and disappointing.” Negan slapped ricks ass once again. Rick whined and wiggled away. “No. You take this. This is all your fault.” Negan swatted at rick a couple more times until rick began to whimper. “It gets pink real quick too. Damn I gotta get in there.” Rick blushed and looked at Negan with wide eyes. “Baby i meant the bath tub. I mean i wouldn’t object to-“ 

“Shut up! God do you ever stop talking!” Rick turned over. 

“Okay, first off don’t ever tell me to shut up again or I’ll kill yer’ ass. Second, Nope. Third, turn that ass back over.” Negan flipped rick right back on his knees. “How am I supposed to clean myself when you just wanna look at my butt?” Rick crossed his arms and laid his head out on the rim of the tub. 

“I’m cleaning you. Duh. I like looking at yer ass too.” Negan began taking off his clothes 

Rick didn’t notice 

“Well isn’t that wonderful?” Rick huffed   
“It most certainly is” Negan quipped back before hopping in the tub. “NEGAN! What are you doing!” Rick yelled and scooted back. “I’m cleaning you, I gotta get up close in personal. To...ya know. Get in the curves and everything?” Negan grabbed a pomegranate scented soap. “Now c’mere” he reached out for rick but was met with a foot in the face. “NO!” Rick tried to get out of the tub but slipped half way and fell back into the water. 

“Rick, you asshole!” Negan grabbed ricks arm and pulled him back against him

“Let go! NEGAN! Let go!” Rick struggled more and he kept sliding against the other man “Damn! Calm the fuck down!” Negan grabbed rick and fell over him. Ricks back hit a wall of the tub while his arms where pinned beside him. Negan was between ricks thighs holding him down. “Finally showed me your real self again huh? An asshole. For a minute you were sweet and complying.” Negan lifted his Head and saw a red faced rick with his mouth open, breathing softly. Ricks eyes were wide and his hand were clutching at negans. 

“Negan- your.” Rick whimpered 

“My what?” Negan looked down and began laughing softly. He was inbetween ricks thighs and his cock was resting against ricks ass. “Aw, puppy. Couldn’t wait hm?” Rick tried to squirm. He looked into Negans eyes. They were darker now, tinted with something rick was not ready for. “Baby, remeber that time in the pantry? You were being oh so mean! I got real close to your face and these-“ Negan let go of ricks arms and squeezed his thighs. 

“These beautiful plump thighs kept squeezing together. You got all hot and whiny after it. Why is that?” Negan purred 

“Negan really i-“ Rick started up 

“No. I don’t want to hear that. Tell me why you got all flustered honey.” Negan ran his hands up ricks torso slowly and back down to his thighs. “I-..I..” Rick whimpered softly. “Go ahead honey, what is it?” Negan rested a hand against ricks cheek and ran a finger over his bottom lip. “please don’t make me say it.” Rick begged softly. Negan bent down and took ricks left nipple into his mouth. 

“Oh-! Neg-“ rick covered his mouth and closed his legs around Negans hips. Negan brought his hand up and moved ricks hand away from his mouth. He popped off of ricks nipple and gave it a kiss. “I wanna hear you honey. I wanna hear why my puppy went around squeezing his legs together around me. I wanna know why your breath hitches when I get to close.” Negan began giving ricks right nipple the same attention and rolled the other between his fingers 

“Negan, oh-! please don-“ rick started to buck against Negan trying to get friction. His hips was pushed down, rick whined out. “I wanted- ah! Wanted you. I wanted you to- oh, oh! Negan-“ Negan popped off of rick and started squeezing both of his nipples. “Wanted me to do what sugar?” Rick whimpered out and reached for Negans head and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Negan pulled ricks head back and ran his tongue over ricks bottom lip before biting it. Rick let out a pained squeal. “Wanted me to do what, puppy?” 

“Fuck me” rick bucked up at him while whining out 

Negan smiled and kissed him again while playing with his nipples. Negan Lowered his lips and pecked at ricks neck. Leaving Hickeys and bites. Negan bit into ricks collarbone and welcomed the breathy moan that rick gave out. “You still want it honey?” Negan asked softly, whispering against ricks neck. 

“Please, please Negan” rick moaned 

“Please what puppy?” Negan ran his tongue across ricks chest and kissed his nipple once more. “...please..” rick bucked against him. “Gotta say what you want to get it princess.” Negan kissed ricks chest 

“Please...please fuck me” rick whined 

“Oh honey, good boy. Such a good boy” Negan lifted himself up and looked over at the box before leaning over and opening it. “What do you want me to do to you.” Negan stared at his options. “Fuck me?” Rick looked at him searching through the box. “Baby I got that part, but what do you want me to do to you?” Negan purred finding what he wanted. “I’ve never been with a man, I've only ever...my..old wife.” Rick felt embarrassed and shrunk in on himself. 

“Oh honey don’t tell me it was vanilla sex.” Negan looked at him and smiled when he saw rick look away “aw poor baby, I’m boutta open your little eyes up.” Negan put back what he found and got up. “Cmon sugar let’s get you a towel.” Negan hopped out of the tub and opened the drain. “But, I thought-“ rick got up slowly. “Sweetie I’m not fucking a virgin in the tub.” Negan grabbed a fresh towel and started running it over rick. As he got lower he realized how hard rick was. “Oh poor baby. Go unlock the door and get on the bed. Daddy and you are bouta have a good time.” Rick walked out of the bathroom. “He didn’t even wash me..” 

(Time Jump!) 

Rick was laid out on the bed, painfully naked and whiny. Negan walked out of the bathroom with box in hand and set it down. “On your tummy puppy” rick rolled over slowly. He heard negans footsteps and looked over. “Close your eyes.” Rick obeyed and felt cloth around his eyes. “Does baby have a safe word?” Negans hand rubbed ricks ass. “A..a safe word?” Rick turned his head but realized he couldn’t see. “Oh baby. Oh baby. Oh BABY.” Negan seemed excited from ricks perspective. “You are a little vanilla boy!” Negan gave ricks ass a smack, enjoying the squeak that came with it. “When you think it’s too much and you need to stop, you say a word, you and your partner know about and agree upon!” 

Negan ran his fingers through ricks hair. “What’s your word baby?” Negan pulled ricks hair a little bit earning a whine. “No or stop?” Negan sighed “you could say no or stop and really not mean it. For instance you could be getting fucked so deep and so good- like how I’m gonna fuck you” Negan kissed ricks back “and you could say ‘no’ because of how much it is but you really didn’t want it to actually stop. Ya get it? All about safety and pleasure.” Negan felt ricks hips tilting upward “oh honey I know you want it, but what’s your word.” Rick thought for a second “ammo” Negan giggled “ammo? Yeah okay honey” he shift behind rick and lifted his hips “arch your back for me.”

Rick arched a little “no baby, like this” Negan pushed back all the way into the bed and lifted ricks hips up. “There you go. Perfect.” Rick felt a soft material against his side as his arms were pulled back and tied with it. “Is that comfortable?” Negan got behind rick pulling on the tie. “Not really..” rick shifted. “Good” rick rested his head down and tried to shuffle but was stopped by negan. “I’ve got you in this position so I can fuck you like this.” Negan grabbed the material and pulled ricks arms back earning whine. Before grinding against ricks ass “feel good baby boy? Damn look at your sweet little ass.” Negan squeezed it before leaning down and giving it a kiss. “Let’s see what this look like.” Negan opened ricks ass up with his fingers “damn it’s so fucking pink!” Negan smiled “wonder what it tastes like” Negan bent down and lick a stripe across ricks puckered hole. 

“Negan- oh, Negan don’t!” Rick purred And arched his back more. 

Negan stopped and gave rick a firm slap once more earning a whimper. “See? You said don’t, but your body wanted more! Excellent example baby!” 

Negan leaned over to the box and dumped out its contents. Rick turned his head over. “Here we go, since this is your first time. I’ve gotta open you up huh?” Rick nodded and wiggles his ass in the process. “Naughty little thing.” Negan opened a bottle of lube that was about to go expired. “Might as well use this since it’s due date is coming up.” Negan poured some of the cold liquid against rick hole. 

Rick gasped at the sensation and felt Negans finger rubbing it against his hole. Negan poured more on his index finger before slowly thrusting it in. “Neg-mh!” Negan held ricks hips up as he began working him opening “damn your tight! Fuck.” Rick whimpered when Negan curled his index finger. Negan kisses his hole and kept finger fucking him. Till he knew rick could take more. Rick felt the fingers were gone, and two fingers entered him quickly. The stretch hurt. Rick couldn’t believe people had cocks go inside of them. 

“Negan...mh-ah” Rick whined but felt his walls opening up more trying to take it. Negan began to scissor his fingers and rick let out a pained cry “shhh it’s okay. It’ll get better baby boy.” Negan rubbed circles on ricks back. After a minute rick was moaning softly. Negan added another finger and rick took it eagerly. Negan was searching for something but rick couldn’t tell what until Negan brushed a little bundle of nerves “Oh Fuck!” Rick whimpered. “Right there baby?” Negan thrusted his fingers More against it. Rick started fucking himself back against negans hand and whining. “Negan I need-ah! Ah!” Rick felt the fingers leave him and he let out a whine “Negan- I need..” Negan pitted against ricks ear, turning ricks head and giving him a rough kiss. “What do you need?” Rick laid his head down against the mattress “I need your...cock.” 

“You want my cock or you need it?” Negan teased 

Negan began rubbing his tip against ricks entrance “I need it! I need it, please!” Rick tried to grind back against him. “Daddy doesn’t know if you can take it baby doll.” Negan looked at his cock. A solid 12 inches. (;) )His wives who he fucked many times, still cried against him. “But daddy knows what to do.” He grabbed nipple clamps from the contents laid across the bed 

“Since baby boy liked his nipples played with and With me being so generous. Here’s a gift” Negan clamped the down on ricks nipples and immediately heard a pained cry. It was set on a tight setting. 

“Neg-ah! Tight- oh-“ rick bucked his hips again and whimpered at Negan. 

Negan grabbed a dildo from the box’s contents and poured live on it. “You’re gonna like this.” It was 6 inches. Half of what Negan was packing. He pushed it through ricks entrance and heard rick let out a whimper. “You can take it” Negan pushed it half way in and he couldn’t go anymore. Rick was not relaxed. “Baby relax.” Rick let out a choked whine and started breathing slowly. Negan pushed in some more and got it in enough. “That feel good honey?” Rick replied with a sob. 

“It’s okay honey, you wanna take the blindfold off?” Negan kissed ricks shoulder “mhm-“ Negan bent down and undid it “maybe seeing will help you a little bit.” Rick look back and purred at Negan. “Is it okay?” Rick nodded and laid his head down. Negan began thrusting the dildo in and out slowly. Listening to rick whimper and moan was like heaven. “You like that baby? Getting fucked?” Rick felt his arms being pulled back and his face smushed into the mattress “Negan-“ Rick let out a loud moan and shuddered. “There it is! Wasn’t hard to find it again.” Negan began fucking against ricks prostate. “Oh! Negan no! Mhm! Fuck!” Rick cried out 

“M-more Negan. Please!” Rick began rocking back and forth on the dildo. It was small compared to Negan. Very, very small. The way rick was acting though, he was coming undone on this thing. Negan couldn’t blame him though. It was his first time. 

“Negan fuck, touch me!” Rick purred out 

Negan held rick still as he fucked it into him, he ran played with ricks clamped nipples and ignored ricks prostate. “Negan please! Cmon! Please-oh oh oh!” Negan was hard, painfully in fact. Seeing all of these and having to open him up, damn. 

“What a wet dream. Look at you rick. Begging for me to fuck you. Sweet little ass on display and it’s all for me. Damn.” Negan licked his lips. “I wanna eat you up.” Rick shuddered softly “want me to fuck you right?” 

Rick nodded quickly and wiggled In front of him. 

Negan began hitting ricks prostate. Making the poor things eyes roll back. Rick was moaning loud. Gripping at nothing. His toes were even curling. “I need to-“ Negan smiled “need to what baby?” Rick whined loudly. “Cum! I need to cum!” 

Negan wrapped his hand around ricks cock and began pumping. “Negan! Oh-uh!” Rick mouth was wide opening begging for more and more. Negan wanted to make him suck his cock. Get it nice and wet for the tight ass he was about to destroy. “Cum for me baby doll.” That’s all it took rick came undone and spurts painted the sheets beneath him. 

“Negan!” Rick panted breathlessly. 

Negan pulled the dildo out and put it up to ricks mouth. “Clean it honey” rick opened his eyes tiredly and looked at it “what’s that..?” Negan chuckled “the thing I just fucked you with?” Rick shot up and rolled over looking at it “ow!” He whimpered at his ass “ow ow ow..” Negan smiled and kissed him softly. “Sweet heart. You really thought this was me?” Rick looked at it “well yeah I mean-“ his eyes got stuck on Negans cock. “Uh-...that..uh” Negan smiled and kissed him again “what honey?” 

“That thing will not fit inside of me.” Rick whimpered and poked at it. “Why does it look angry?” Rick chuckled nervously “cause’ you made it wait.” Negan pulled rick underneath him and let himself grind against ricks ass. 

“It’s too big Negan it’ll hurt...it won’t fit!” Rick whimper and wrapped his arms around Negans head 

“I’ll make it fit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person commenting, ily. You the real OG

“What do you mean...make it fit?” Rick rolled onto his back 

“I mean what I just said, I’ll make it fit.” Negan wrapped his arms around ricks back and laid against ricks chest. He unclamped ricks abused nipples and took one in his mouth.

“Negan! Again? Already..” rick whimpered out 

“You seem surprised. Let me make it painfully clear that I did not cum with you. Also I’ve been sporting a hard on since I saw you in the bathroom.” Negan swirled his tongue around the other nipple before giving it a soft kiss “you sore puppy?” Negans eyes locked with ricks “mhm” rick held Negans face with both of his hands and brought him to his lips. 

“Somebody like aftercare hm?” Negan teased. 

Rick felt Negans length against his inner thigh. He brought his hand down, stroking it softly. Whimpering, rick locked eyes with Negan again laid his head back. “Too big.” That only made Negan laugh as he rested on top of rick. “I don’t know about you but I’m ready to get my fair share of you” Negan ran a finger across ricks hole. Earning a soft keen from the smaller man. Negan rubbed circles against the tender flesh before inserting a finger. Rick let out a breathy moan and closed his eyes. 

“I won’t fuck you just yet honey. Lemme get you nice and wet.” Negan kissed down ricks chest. Kissing his stomach sweetly as he crawled down the man. When negans head was finally between ricks thighs, he licked a long strip across ricks length. 

“Negan! Mmh- not ready.” Rick protested 

Ricks cock twitched in interest, he let out a breathy moan and Negan peppered kisses all around ricks shaft. Once rick was hard again, Negan bent down, lifted ricks legs up and pushed them back. “Damn look at that..shits fucking gorgeous sweetheart.” Negan kissed ricks hole and watched it pucker in the process. “Beautiful.”

Rick ran his fingers through negans hair and purred. Negan swirled his tongue over ricks hole and started fucking him with two fingers. “Oh- oh-!” Rick gripped the sheets beside him. Rick was whining above him while Negan ate him out. Licking between his fingers and sticking his tongue in. 

“Fuck, you taste so fucking sweet” Negan pulled out his finger and pressed his tongue inside of rick. He kissed around the rim before inserting three fingers this time. 

“Fuck! Negan- I- uh!” Rick cried out while Negan kissed the base of his cock. Negan rubbed up against ricks prostate “Neg-Negan! Fuck- Fuck me, please!” Rick was gasping and grinding against Negans hand. “I am honey.” Negan teased. Rick pulled at Negans hair “with- f-fuck me with your cock you bastard!” Rick felt a hard slap against his face and cried out “you gotta wait honey.” Negan thrusted his fingers against ricks prostate quickly, taking ricks tip in his mouth and licking the slit is what sent him over bored. 

“Fuuuckkkk! Negan- Negan I’m gonna- gonna-“ Ricks back arched as he came. Negan continued sucking ricks tip before getting off of it with a wet pop. “Feel good honey? Came so quick” Negan laid on top of rick. “I just came like 5 minutes ago...m’tired.” rick whimpered softly “oh I bet you are. Honey I’m gonna make you cum at least three times tonight.” Rick whimpered more while Negan gave him kisses “what wrong suga’? Puppy need more attention?” Rick wrapped his legs around Negan. “Doesn’t that hurt?” Rick asked, stroking Negans cock, negan let out a groan. “It does. A little. But damn i love making you come undone. It takes awhile for me to cum. But damn I could blow my load just looking At you.” Negan kissed ricks nose 

“Now, what is making my baby whimper so fucking much?” Negan pulled rick up and rolled him onto himself. Rick sat on top of Negan and purred while looking down on him. “Not ya baby first of all” Rick felt negans grip get tighter on his hips. “Not my baby hm? Who was making you beg? Did it naturally to. I didn’t even had to ask” rick whined and nustled into Negans shoulder and bit it. “Someone’s angry. Lemme here what the second of all is.” Negan squeezed ricks ass, earning him a soft whine. “Second of all I can’t cum more than twice this quickly. It’ll hurt.” Negan sighed And pushed rick off. 

Rick landed on his back and propped himself up on his elbows. “Negan?” Negan reached over and grabbed a small looking toy. Rick looked at it curiously before looking back at Negan “Negan what is that?” Negan scooted over and pushed ricks legs back “not again- Negan” Negan wasn’t listening to him and inserted the small toy. “Negan- what.” Negan kissed rick harshly as he moved the toy to the spot he wanted it to be. 

Negan broke the kiss and moved back against the pillows and sat there. Semi hard now. “Come here and suck my cock. Get it wet so I can fuck you.” Rick blushed harshly and looked at negans cock. “It’s too big to suck..” rick scooted closely. “You can at least get a quarter of the thing in there. Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll take care of the rest with lube.” Negan rubbed ricks cheek.

Rick smiled and laid on his stomach in front of Negan. Looking at him for resurgence, when he saw Negan nod he took the tip into his mouth. He enjoyed the groan Negan made. He started inching more and more until he was about 4 inches in. “Mhfm.” Rick looked up at Negan, who looked highly amused. He hallowed out his cheek and kept moving. He had got to 6 inches when he started gagging around it. “Baby you’re doing good keep going” Negan rubbed the top of ricks head encouragly. Rick tried going deeper, he couldn’t sadly. It burned too much. He looked up at Negan pathetically. “Honey bun you’re doing so well. It’s okay if you can’t get all of it.” Rick purred softly and began bobbing his head. 

Negan hissed out and purred “good boy puppy, very good” Negan reached and grabbed the little remote that matched the toy. He turned it on it’s lowest setting and watched as rick stopped and arched his back. He looked at Negans eyes pitifully. “What’s wrong honey?” Rick stopped sucking and got off with a wet pop. “Take it-take it out.” Negan smiled and pulled rick onto his lap “usually id shove your head right back on my cock. Because sluts don’t get to demand things. I’m only letting you get away with this because you don’t know the rules yet.” Negan kissed ricks neck and turned the setting up higher. 

“But you will.” Negan watched as rick shook and began to whimper more 

“Negan- ah it’s- its-“ rick couldn’t finish and began moaning aloud. “It’s against your sweet spot baby doll. Ya like it? I thought you would. Take a look what’s on the bed. You haven’t yet. You’ve been to occupied with me making you cum.” Rick looked over and saw lace panties, toys of different shapes and sizes. Small outfits and dresses. Ricks eyes caught on a pink paddle and fuzzy handcuffs. 

“Wha-ngh! Negan!” Rick arches his back and clawed at negans shoulders 

“Aw look puppy, you’re leaking.” Negan took some of ricks pre cum and held it to his mouth. “Eat baby girl” rick took Negans finger into his mouth as he’s moaned. “Not-not a girl.” Rick cried out as the toy began to vibrate faster. Negan yanked ricks head to the side “Ah!” Rick cried out from the pain “You are what I say you are” Negan squeezed rick ass harshly and gave it a quick slap. “right baby girl?” Rick nodded quickly and began bucking against Negan. “Can’t cum again- can’t- hurt. Fuck-“ 

Negan kisses ricks neck and turned it on the highest setting “Fuuuuckkk!! Negan! Ngh! C-Can’t! Fuckkk!” Rick fell off of Negans lap and squirmed around on the bed “N-Negan! N-no! Can’t! C-cum!” Rick arched his hips involuntary and gripped the sheets “yes you can baby girl, yes you can. Cum for me honey. Cmon I know you can.” Negan ran his hands over ricks hips. Rick through his head back, mouth opening and twitching. Whining out for Negan. “Baby cmon. You can do it. Cum for me baby. Cmon puppy” Ricks eyes twitched shut as his body spasmed “c-can’t! Mm! Cant! N-Negan” Negan smiled and spread rick legs, enjoying the view of his hole clenching and unclenching “yes you can baby and you’re gonna. Cum again honey.” Rick grabbed at the sheets and curled his toes. 

“N-Negan! G-gon-gonna!” Rick Moaned out as his orgasm hit. His was shaking and whimpering. White covered his stomach as the vibrator didn’t stop rubbing against his prostate. “S-stop! S-stop it! Ah! Ngh!” Rick Reached down and gripped began as he turned it off. 

“N-Negan.” Ricks body laid limp. Covered in sweat and aching in overstimulation. Negan opened ricks ass to retrieve the device. Enjoying the cries above him as he got it out. 

“Didn’t that feel good baby?” Negan chuckled. 

Rick looked at him with a sleepily glare. He reached out and pulled Negan closely “baby let’s clean you up.” Negan grabbed the hand towel on his night stand and wiped the sweat off of rick. He ran his tongue over ricks stomach “you taste delicious sweetheart.” Rick huffed softly “weren’t you gonna fuck me with your cock?” Rick curled up to Negan. “Yeah until you started spazzing.” Negan teased. “Well..are you?” Negan purred against ricks neck. 

“I’m gonna give you 30 minutes for a break”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titties :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos!

Negan planted kisses against ricks jawline slowly. He enjoyed the scent of pomegranate against ricks skin. He sucked on ricks neck, biting at the tender skin earning him a moan. . “Honey look at you, god. You’re a wet dream baby girl. 

“It’s boy.” Rick wrapped his arms around Negan grinding himself against him. “hm?” Negan purred out as he continued his attack on ricks neck. “It’s boy, not girl.” Negan tilted his head up, taking a good look at rick before starting up “god I was gonna let you have the whole 30 minutes but we have to cut it short.” Negan sat up and rolled onto his side taking in the sight on ricks body. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on ricks Adams Apple. “what, why?” Rick rolled around to see what Negan was doing, Rick lost his breath for a second, Taking in the sight of negans cock, it was huge. God. Why hasn’t Negan fucked him already, Rick knows it’s gonna hurt. It’s not gonna fit. Rick KNOWS that But lord almighty does rick want Negan to tear him apart. As sad as that sounds it’s true. How could rick do this, he was betraying his friends.....who gives a rats ass, they won’t know. 

“Because I’m tired of letting you slide cause’ you don’t know the rules.” 

Negan scooped Rick up in his arms and plopped him down in his lap. Ricks ass made a ‘slap’ noise as he was dropped onto Negans thighs. He turned and looked at Negan with a mean expression. “Look at that. Sweet and pink.” Ricks face heated as he locked his arms around Negans head. “Your cock...it’s poking me.” Negan brought rick to his lips, taking in how sweet rick tasted. He broke the kiss quickly, smiling at how rick looked angry with him. “why do you think! You’re sitting on my lap!” 

Rick whined and tilted his body to get off. “Nope! One of my rules is to not move, until I give you permission. So, did I give you permission?” Rick glared at him, making a point that he wasn’t enjoying negans antics. “carefully how you’re looking at me, cupcake.” Rick turned away from Negan only to have his thigh pinched. Rick let out a huff of frustration “No.” Negan hissed out. 

Rick whined, he didn’t want to face another humiliating task. He just wanted to get the fuck out of here. Now he’s fucking the man he was supposed to hate the most. “Rick I said no. Look at me.” Negan pinched ricks thigh again to get his point across, enjoying the hesitant turn of ricks head. “Good girl.” Negan patted ricks tush. Rick only growled at the nickname. 

“Okay now that we got you to pay attention. My first rule, which is the most important....Can ya’ guess what it is?” Negan smiled widely at ricks frustrated look

“no?” Rick responded. 

“Well, your no fun. Rule 1, since you don’t wanna guess, is to obey me. It’s pretty simple. I think you’ll have some difficulty with it though. My little hell raiser!” Negan said the last sentence as if he were talking to a baby. Rick didn’t like it at all. “I won’t.” Negan sighed joyfully “good girl! Learning quickly, I’m so-!” Rick blushed harder and pushed at Negan “I’m not a damn girl!” Rick Barked out. 

Negan slapped rick across the face, hard. Ricks eyes watered as his hand went to go hold his cheek. Negan grabbed it. Refusing to let rick comfort himself “Don’t fucking use that tone with me. Do you understand?” Negan grabbed ricks face harshly and spit as he spoke “Do. you. Understand?” Rick nodded at a fast pace, but that just wasn’t good enough for Negan 

“SPEAK.” Negan squeezed Ricks face harder, the smaller man let out a broken cry “y-yes.” Negan looked deep into ricks eyes, making sure rick understood completely. He decided to give Rick a light smack for good measure. Rick whimpered at the contact “don’t you dare, ever yell like that at me again, got it slut?” 

Rick looked at Negan with wide eyes “I’m not a slut.” Negan grabbed ricks throat, adding pressure so rick had to watch himself. “You are what I say you are. You moan like a slut.” Negan paused

“No...you moan like a dirty little whore who can’t get enough cock. You beg for me to fuck you, when you know damn well you couldn’t be able to handle it. God, I should shove you down on your knees. Make you cum over and over and over again. Till you’re weeping and begging for me to stop and I won’t.” Negan tilted his head looking deep into ricks eyes, when Rick wouldn’t meet his gaze. He twisted ricks face so he would. Negan continued

“ I will let you suffer, I will gag you, spank you, degrade you and you will thank me. You wanna know why? Cause’ you’re a filthy little cum slut who needs discipline. No ones spanked you, no ones taught you how to be good. You’ve gotten away with being bad for too damn long and I will knock that shit out of you so damn fast!” Negan shoved rick off of himself, he grabbed ricks hair and slammed ricks face into the mattress, grabbing at ricks hips. 

“You want my cock inside of you. You want it deep, pounding you till you can’t fuckin’ breathe. You want daddy to teach you a lesson don’t you? You want daddy to show you who the fuck is in charge. Because you STILL try to challenge me. You complain about being called baby girl? Well guess what, you’re a fucking whore, don’t lie to me either. You like being called a whore.” Rick let out a cry and whimpered up at Negan. 

“Oh don’t worry my little naughty girl, Daddies gonna take real nice care of you too. Lift your ass up right now-“ Rick obeyed. Crying out softly as Negan manhandled him. “Shut the fuck up, don’t start crying now. You started this shit with that fucking attitude.” 

Rick whimpered as Negan spread his cheeks apart. 

“Rule number 2, you call me Daddy, or sir. Understand?” Negan rubbed ricks hole slowly, it was pink and leaking a little with old lube “ye-yes.” Negan sighed and thrusted in two fingers to the abused hole. Ricks head shot up quickly “Yes what-?” He watched rick squirm and cry out against the intrusion “yes-yes..” Rick whimpered “yes sir-“ he didn’t want to call Negan ‘daddy’ 

“I wanna hear you say daddy.” Negan smiled at how rick tensed up. Rick thought before speaking “Y-yes da-.” Rick paused again. He wanted to say his safe word. He didn’t wanna call his enemy ‘daddy’. But he gritted his teeth and looked back at Negan. ‘You need to get out’ circled through his head. “yes daddy.” Negan ran his hand over ricks back “good whore.” 

Rick arched his back slowly, enjoying the weight of Negans large cock on his hole. “Oh you little- you. You wanted to rile me up.” Negan spread ricks cheeks apart and spit against his hole. He watched it trickle down ricks hole. “Didn’t you?” Rick turned around and smiled sweetly, pushing back against Negan smiled “You’ll have to listen close, imma say the rules while I fuck you. If you don’t hear em’ That’s your fault. Now, c’mere.” Negan pulled rick against him. 

Rick breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn’t mean to rile Negan up, he just got mad. As long as Negan was happy now. Rick heard a cap open, he heard a slush sound. It was Negan rubbing lube against his cock. He let out a groan as he got harder “You want it baby? You think you’re ready? Huh slut?” Rick smiled and arched his back more. 

“Oh you little minx”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️HEYYYYYYY LOOK AND READ THIS PLEASEEEEEE!!!!!⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> I know Ive been teasing the hell out of y’all but next chapter...OOOOIOOO IM ALREADY WRITING IT!!! it’ll be up in the next two days ;) Please comment anything you think Negan should do or anything really!!! I love reading your comments!

“Oh, you little minx” 

Rick rubbed back against negans cock, letting his larger lovers thick cock rub across his abused hole. “Look at you doll. Needy as hell. That’s not new though” Negan stopped ricks hips and bent down to kiss ricks hole. He let his tongue glide across rick heat, the muscle tensed at the sudden sensation . “You want it like this honey? Want daddy to fuck you into The mattress? Face down, ass up?” Rick arched his back more, showing off his answer. 

“What if daddy wants to see that beautiful face of yours? What if daddy wants to hook those beautiful legs above his head and drill into you? Hm?” Negan needed into ricks ass cheek. Pinching at the sore skin. Rick let out a shaky cry. 

“Can daddy chain those lovely arms above your head?” Negan slipped his hand under ricks stomach and squeezed his aching cock. Rick let out a shudder before turning his head to look at Negan. “Daddy wants to be, oh so rough with you. I wanna break you. Correction. I’m going to break you.” Negan smirked. Seeing the way rick was coming undone by his filthy choice of words. 

“I’m gonna make you squirm. You’re gonna beg me to stop but I won’t. Because I know, deep down you don’t want me to. Isn’t that right, princess?” Negan twisted his fingers into ricks curly locks, pulling back harshly. Forcing the smaller mans head to go up. “Tell me what you need baby.” 

Rick put his hand on the back of Negans hand, which was roughly pulling at his scalp. “Negan-“ Rick was cut off by a hard slap on his ass cheek. A squeal escape rick, leaving him blushing and squirming beneath Negan. “You call me, daddy or sir. Don’t make me tell you that again, understood?” Rick nodded quickly “yes sir-yes sir.” Rick went to move on his back but was shoved back down into the mattress. “You do NOT move without my permission. Tell me why you wanna move. I may let you.” Negan massaged ricks scalp softly 

“W-wanna be on my-...my back. So I can..” Rick felt Negan let go of his hair all the way as a sign of encouragement. “So you can what?” Negan let out a deep purr next to ricks ear. 

“Wanna be on my back so you can see my face.” Rick knew he was bright red, he was sweatin’ Like a sinner in church. His legs were shaking from the awful embarrassment. Negan had to have seen it, and He did. 

“My dirty boy wants to be on his back so daddy can see his face? You sure take the hint. But that’s not the real reason. Tell me the real reason you wanna be on your back.” Negan rubbed ricks chest, bringing him up from his arch and holding him against his chest while Negan played with ricks soft pink buds. 

Rick whispered softly and received a pinch on his right nipple. “Slut, I need you to speak up.” Rick whined at the sharp pain. “Want you to kiss me daddy.” Negan paused and clutched rick tightly ,turning him around and letting rick face him. “Baby boy wants daddy to kiss him while he fucks him?” Rick nodded and took Negans hands into his own and put them on his hips. 

“Please.” That’s all Negan needed 

“Since daddies being so nice, I’ll lube myself up.” Negan leaned back, taking the bottle in hand and popping it open. “Lay back honey, put a pillow under your hips to.” Rick reached for a pillow while he heard the squelching noises coming from the lube, he took a soft gray pillow and placed it under his hips. Seeing how Negan was looking at his hard cock, Rick knew it was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS!!! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT FOR ME TO READ PLEASE XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you like it when daddies rough with you?” Negan grinded against ricks thigh. 

Rick spread his legs wider, taking in a breath. “Daddy It’s gonna hurt.” Negan rested his hand on ricks back, “my big strong boy is gonna take my fat cock like a champ” rick grinned shyly and let himself be opened up by Negans fingers 

“I wish you could see your little pussy. I bet I could make you cum on my fingers.” Negan purred out 

“You already have!” Rick bucked back softly, letting Negan open him up. “Lift up your legs, sugar.” Negan pressed down on ricks stomach. Rick was dripping and shaking slightly. Negan ran his hands up ricks side and bent down to kiss ricks head. Rick was surprised at Negans sweetness. Negan laid his head against ricks shoulder and growled out lowly in ricks ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so fucking deep, you’ll feel it in that sassy lil’ mouth of yours.” 

Rick looked over at the skirts and outfits Negan recently had in the box. Why the fuck did he make himself get so low. But he had a plan, He could fuck Negan and when he’s asleep, he can dart back to Alexandria. At least his people were safe. That’s why he gave himself up. To protect his people, Rick knew he could sneak out anyway. When Negan went back to his spot above rick. He let out a low whistle at the sight of ricks positions . “This is all for me, wow. damn I’m special.” Negan rubbed his slick cock, tapping it on ricks entrance several times “knock knock.” Rick looked up at him “oh my god- are you fucking serious?” 

Negan chuckled softly he tried to push in, the problem was his cock wouldn’t fit. “Baby, uh. I’m gonna need you to relax.” Rick made solid eye contact with Negan. “Oh yeah, I’ll just relax and I’ll be able to fit like 10 inches inside of my ass.” Negan looked up and gripped ricks throat “hush. It’s 12.” Rick rolled his eyes “your point? It’s not gonna fit-“ Negan sighed over dramatically “Rick you’re killing the mood.” Rick rolled his eyes and got a soft slap. “Don’t make me spank you.” Negan kissed the side of ricks cheek. “Where’d my flustered lil boy go? You were whining and crying on me. Do you just get sassy at random?” Rick stretched “you know, you’re dragging this out. Im thinking you have a big cock but you don’t know how to use it” Negans eyes widened and he gasped. “Excuse me- whose made you cum multiple times in the past 2 hours?” Ricks smiled coyly “your fingers and a vibrator?” Negan slapped ricks ass and lifted ricks legs over his shoulders. “Fine you wanna play like that?” Rick was going to try his best to tire Negan out. The more tired he is, the longer he sleeps. “Yeah. I do wanna play like that. You wanna put me in a skirt to?” Rick suggested boldly. Negan stared at rick like he was a bug. “Baby girl where is this confidence comin’ From?” “You, daddy” Rick smiled sweetly “Wanna look good for you.” Rick brought Negan down and kissed him slowly. He let Negan take over and Rick willing submitted. “Well damn, I’m gonna have to keep you as a wife.” Negan reached over to a little pink skirt and waved it infront if rick face. “I’ll put this on you later. Wanna see you put on a show.” Rick looked to the side and smiled. “Of course daddy.” All that was racing in Rick mind was “let him fuck you and then dip.” Negan tried to use his fingers to pry rick open for his cock. “Negan- That hurts!” Negan shushed his smaller lover and after a little bit of stretching rick out. Negan successfully slide his tip in. 

“Fuck, we need some butter or something.” Negan leaned over rick to get more lube. Rick cried out from Negans cock sliding in just a little bit more. “Baby if you cry over the tip, we’re about to have some problems.” Negan poured the slick liquid over his cock and massages slowly. “My little sass mouth stopped talking? Wow. Well, I’m going in.” Rick was trying his best to keep calm, but he couldn’t help but to push against Negans chest. “N-Nuh uh-!” Rick shook his head in protest quickly “hurts! Too- ah! Shit! Negan it’s too big!” Negan lifted ricks legs more over his shoulders. “I’m letting you slide. You can call me Negan but don’t push it. But only right now, cause it’s your first time.” Negan massaged his lovers hips. Rick let out a pained cry and Negan pushed a little More in. “It’s gonna get better baby, I promise. You just gotta let me in more” Rick tried to spread his legs and whimpered as Negan slipped in more. The stretch was too much, it burned. Negan wasn’t even a quarter of the way there. Rick started weeping at the pain. Negan stopped his movements to let rick get used to it. “Rick,how you doing baby boy?” Rick let out a broken sob “okay. Okay. I get it baby. Daddies here, daddies gonna make it feel better soon.” Negan let sweet nothings and praises fall from his lips like honey. 

“Please tell me you’re almost done...” rick squeaked out from below him. 

“I’m about...4 inches in.” Negan chuckled out, Rick dropped his head and began to whimper like a puppy that’s being scolded. “It’s okay puppy, it’s okay. My sweet little virgin. Well, not anymore but.” Negan notices rick try to roll over. “What is it baby?” Rick tried to pull himself off Negans cock. “Wanna lay on my tummy.” Negan lifted an eyebrow “thought you said you wanted me to kiss you?” Rick looked up and whined “well are you?” Negan let out a low chuckle and began presses kiss against ricks cheek. Negan slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. Rick let out a shriek and pressed Negans lips against his own. Rick let out pathetic whines as he pleaded with Negan. “Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me please.” Negan smiles and licked over ricks lips. He turned ricks head so he was able to distract him from pulling out again. He slid back in but was able to get 6 inches in this time. Rick cried out and wiggled against ricks chest. “Negan- wait! I can’t- too much.” Negan rubbed circles on ricks nipple. “You had six inches earlier honey.” Rick whined “yeah but, you’re bigger!” Negan repeated sliding in his cock after a while he was able to get up to 7 inches. During that Rick was a moaning mess. He was clenching around Negan nonstop. “Daddy-fuck! So big.” Negan smiled softly “want more baby?” Ricks gasped “there’s more!” Negan chuckled “duh.” 

“Oh my sweet Babydoll.” Negan started to kiss ricks neck, rubbing his nipples in-between his fingers slowly. Rick started unclenching, he gasped and wiggled in protest as Negan slid further in. He almost in completely when Rick let out another broken sob and started shaking his head in protest “b-big! T-too m-much!” Rick cries out in agony as Negan continued sliding in “I know you can take me all the way. You’re so good like that. I know you can take my cock baby boy. Look at me, look at my eyes.” They’re eyes met as Negan continued to speak “you can do this honey, you’re being so good. So fucking tight. I wanna fucking pound you into this mattress. But daddy will wait until you’re okay.” Negan was at 8 inches in by the time he stopped his praises 

“N-nuh-! No-no mu-more!” Rick struggled with talking as Negan stopped moving. “I’m gonna wait baby. Just for you. You tell me when I can move honey. You’re so close baby doll. Being so good to daddy.” Rick cried softly. Tears streaming down his face as he clenched around Negan “n-no mo-more!” Rick whimpered softly “oh baby. It’ll feel good. I promise.” Negan rubbed the tears off of ricks face and smiled “watch this.” Negan slowly pulled out and slid back in. Pushing against ricks prostate. “Ah-! N-N-Ne- Uh!” Negan smiled softly “I wanted to wait till I was inside of you completely. But you’ve been so good for daddy, you deserve a treat.” Negan continued to thrust slowly against ricks prostate. Rick looked already so fucked out of his mind, his eyes were rolling back as his mouth hung open. “Daddy’s gonna go more in now, Okay baby?” Negan pushed further inside of rick, hearing the soft cry’s of protest as rick weakly pushed against Negans chest. 

“You’re almost there, just a couple more” Negan slid faster inside him, earning a slap on his shoulder. “n-n-n...” Negan chuckled. “Baby can’t even talk.” Negan had one last push before he would be completely inside. His cock constantly pushed up against rick prostate. “That feel good baby doll? We’re gonna wait. Daddy has to make sure he won’t hurt you.” Rick was crying, his face was red from the pain

“D-...” rick tried to use words but all that came out was nonsense. Negan hummed as he ran his hands against ricks ass. Taking in the sight of ricks abused hole clenching around Negans cock. “Your so tight, daddies perfect little whore.” Rick let out a constant stream of babbles, rick was drooling against the sheets, his eyes were half lidded. The burn was fading but it was all too much. Too much for him to take in. 

“Daddies little whore wanna say som’?” Negan gripped ricks hips hard. “Say my name, slut.” 

“D-Daddy.” Rick forced out. Rick reached out and grabbed a pillow, snuggling it closely. “Dad-Daddy.” Negan smiled and cooed at rick “so good and tight for daddy. Just how I imagined you.” Negan rubbed the ring of muscle around his cock. Earning a high pitched whine from rick. Negan slid out slowly, before thrusting back in harshly. Rick gasped at the sudden movement. Letting himself cry into the mattress. “Fuck you’re tight!” 

Rick was babbling again, he was crying loudly. So loud to the point Negan knew anyone walking by his room would hear. Maybe even down the hallway. Negan thrusted into ricks prostate. Rick through his head back, screaming. Negan fucked into rick quickly, letting his hips snap against rick. Rick began scratching and crying against Negan. Negan ran his hands up ricks spine and bit his neck as he continued to speed up his speed. “Such a good boy for daddies cock!” Negan grabbed ricks neck and began pounding into him faster. Ricks head was bouncing against the mattress at the point, his mouth was wide open. He tried to form words but all that was coming out we’re broken sobs and screams. Negan slapped ricks as hard “Fucking slut, daddy owns you, isn’t that right?” Negan pulled out and slammed back into rick. Rick nodded quickly, “y-yah-“ rick cried against Negan. He began drooling against the mattress. He let out chants daddies and the word yes.. Ricks head swam, it was so fast. Too much. Too big. Rick screamed for Negan. 

“Daddy!” Rick cried out, clawing at the sheets. 

“Daddy’s right here baby doll. Daddy’s inside that sweet little pussy of yours.” Negans hip snapped “Ya-your..” Ricks let out our heavy breaths loudly “your pussy-“ Negan let out a laugh “my pussy huh?” Negan grabbed ricks cock and began pumping it. Rick cried loudly and brought Negan down so they could kiss again, but Negan pushed away. “After baby girl” Rick began to spasm “dad-daddy! Gonna-“ Negan smiles “I’m right with you baby, cum on daddies-“ Rick let out a scream as his orgasm hit, Negan was milking every drop out of Ricks cock. “Baby doll couldn’t even wait, huh.” Rick wasn’t responding after he came, all he was doing was just shaking. Negan began panting and snapping in him harder and harder. Rick began hitting his chest and whining in overstimulation. “I’m almost there baby, almost.” Negan wrapped his arms around rick and slammed his cock over ricks prostate, Rick Tried to wiggle away as Negans actions began to get sloppy with his thrusts. “DADDY-“ Rick screamed out as he began to cum again, expect this time he was spazzing against Negans cock. Instead of cumming. Negan bit ricks neck as he reached his peak. “Fuck!” Negan groaned as he empty himself inside of rick. He slowly pumped inside of rick making sure every drop got in before grabbing a butt plug. As Negan slid out of rick he plugged rick up with the butt plug. Of course rick protested, that’s not new. Negan feel on his back and continued to pant. Rick was so tired but this was he first chance and maybe on chance to escape and he will. Rick rolled over and snuggled to Negan. “Hold me...please.” Negan wrapped his arms around rick. “Of course honey, you did so well.” Rick smiled and began waiting for Negan to fall asleep.


End file.
